007: Scarlett Fever
TBA Plot In the loser’s tree house, Leshawna is pacing back and forth, upset at everyone constantly nominating her for elimination for no reason other than the fact that she ratted out Courtney for what she actually did and for not trusting Jo. (I’m with her on this one, honestly who would trust Jo ever?) Jasmine confides in both Leshawna and Scarlett saying that Jo was actually a decent human being and was only helping her find out who booted out Shawn. She continues by saying that whoever rigged the votes is probably gone already and she has just let her paranoia interfere with the game. In the confessional, Scarlett laughs maniacally revealing that it was indeed her that rigged the votes and no one suspects a thing. All she has to do is make sure Dakota goes home and she will win. (Ok…we should start running background checks on these contestants.) Meanwhile, Scott tells Geoff the two need to watch their backs with everyone and make sure Leshawna pays for going against Courtney. Geoff tells him he needs to chill and if he himself went into a rage every time someone let him down, he would never have time to relax and enjoy life. In the confessional, Scott is confused as he has never had a friend to let him know when he is losing his head and wonders if Geoff has a point. (MORE LIKE BRO-TT..BR-OTT? BRO..SCOTT? idk) I call the contestants to the Spa Hotel to await the next challenge. At the Spa Hotel, Sam waits for Dakota, who walks right past him, ignoring him. Geoff asks if Dakota is still giving him the cold shoulder, to which Sam says it was a very awkward night. In the confessional, Sam feels bad for not listening to Dakota about her idea that Scarlett is harmful, but he just can’t see how she could be a bad guy. (I feel like this is all going to play out nicely.) It’s time for the next challenge!! With the season being Brains, Brawn, and Beauty, it’s easy to forget that having all three makes for a well-rounded contestant. One can’t just excel in being smart, strong, or charming, they need to be able to utilize the three to be an ultimate All Star. We are reaching the finale so the goal to find the best-rounded player is more important than ever!! Sam frowns saying that he is the least beautiful of the bunch, and won’t stand a chance against the others, to which Scarlett says that Beauty isn’t just about looks. Beauty is the ability to charm others, how you present yourself, and is superficial-driven, and not necessarily in a negative connotation. Sam smiles and thanks Scarlett, who looks at Dakota with a smirk. In the confessional, Dakota is furious. She says that Scarlett can threaten her all she wants, but the minute she started to play Sam was the minute she dug her own grave! (OOOOOH) For the challenge, the final 7 will have continue to show their three sides while solving a murder mystery!!! Someone in the final 7 has committed a horrendous murder. That’s right, someone has murdered Topher McLean (T-T Not really though, obviously its staged.) Whoever gathers the clues and figures out who did it with evidence backing it up will win and will be able to choose someone to spend the night with them in the Spa Hotel. HOWEVER, the clues and hints will be guarded by super cool spy stuff like lasers and guard dogs, in a nod to Season Two’s Spy Movie Challenge. The teens split up as Jasmine partners up with Scarlett on the basis that they could combine their strengths to find out who killed Topher. In the confessional, Jasmine says that with Jo gone, and Leshawna and her on weird terms, she needs to ally herself with Scarlett as they’re the last Pahkitew Island people left and she trusts her. Also in the confessional, Scarlett laughs at the fact that Jasmine trusts her, but is very happy that she has a wall of power on her side. Scarlett leads Jasmine to the camera room where she plays the tapes from this morning. Jasmine, fearing getting caught, asks Scarlett how she knew where to find everything as Scarlett reveals she’s been there before and that the camera crew and the staff completely sucks at locking doors. (>.>) Elsewhere, Sam, Geoff, Scott, and Dakota are examining Topher’s “body” (It’s a dummy) for any evidence of trauma. Geoff points out that there is a rope marking around his neck and suggest they check out the tool shed for any clues, as he and Scott take off. Sam tries to talk to Dakota, who tells him that Scarlett has to go and she is clearly the culprit. Sam asks how she could be so sure without evidence, to which Dakota finally spills the beans. She reveals that she had been sent to juvie for skipping class to party and while there she came across the most foul girl, who she is 100% sure was Scarlett, only she had crazy hair. She continues by telling Sam that she practically ran the place and that is why she knows Scarlett is trouble. In the confessional, Sam is surprised at the news, but then raves on the idea that he is dating a total bad girl and blushes (Oh my…) He tells her he believes her and that if she is so sure, they should catch up with Geoff and Scott and let them know, to which Dakota hugs him for. Leshawna is wandering alone when she comes across a bookshelf that wasn’t usually there. In the confessional, Leshawna states that she’s seen enough movies to know that bookshelves in murder mysteries always lead to a secret tunnel. She begins to throw all the books out until she comes across a latch and opens up a secret passageway. In the confessional, she looks at the camera and says “Really Chris?” (HEY!!! IT’S BEEN A LONG DAY. MY NEPHEW FAKE DIED!!!! I’M GREIVING) She continues down the passage way that leads to the inside of a high tech building with lots of monitors. Outside the building, Geoff and Scott are confused as the building is in the exact spot where the shed should be, only there are no doors to get inside. Scott points out the ladder on the side of the building as the two start climbing. Once at the top, they discover a hole in the roof alongside a rope on a pulley system. Scott suits up as Geoff begins to lower him into the building. Inside, Leshawna sees a red button and pushes it, setting off a laser grid throughout the building. Scott gets caught in the lasers and freaks out, telling Geoff not to drop him. Geoff, realizing that he is using the rope they were looking for, let’s go of the rope in excitement that he figure it out, dropping Scott into the laser grid and crash landing to the ground. (OUCH!!! THAT’S GOOD TV RIGHT THERE) Geoff yells down to Scott that he’s sorry as Leshawna laughs at Scott’s misfortune, helping him up. Scott asks how she got in as she leads him out of the secret tunnel. Sam and Dakota catch up the them and tells them about Scarlett and that they have a plan to reveal it. Scarlett and Jasmine are the first to reach the main lounge and as Scarlett is about to reveal who committed the crime, Dakota and Sam burst through the doors, yelling at Jasmine to not trust Scarlett. As everyone else reaches the room, Dakota reveals that Scarlett was in Juvie and is not to be trusted. Jasmine laughs, saying that there is no way that Scarlett could have been to Juvie, but Scarlett reveals that she was indeed sent to Juvie, shocking everyone. She continues to tell everyone that while she was sent to Juvie, Dakota was the one who ran the place, calling her more than just a dumb blonde bimbo. She points out that Dakota was swapped over to Team Brains earlier on in the season, and asks everyone if that made any real sense? Leshawna interrupts her however, telling her to cut the crap, that they have proof that Scarlett was sent to Juvie for terrorizing her family and for hacking into government facilities in order to stay one step ahead, showing Jasmine a newspaper article they had found in the study. Jasmine asks Scarlett if it is true. Scarlett, realizing that her jig is up, begins to laugh maniacally. She throws her glasses and hair tie away, as Dakota reveals that she is evil. (OK SERIOUSLY!?!?!?!? WE REALLY NEED TO START RUNNING BACKGROUND CHECKS ON THESE KIDS!!!!!) Leshawna reveals that Scarlett was the one responsible for rigging the votes against Shawn and Jasmine, and that she was behind the whole Courtney drama. Dakota adds to this, stating that she had also been sabotaging various challenges throughout the entire season and that she needs to go. Jasmine and Scott become enraged with this news, but Scarlett cackles saying that it’s too bad she has immunity, showing Chris video tapes and the rope that proved that she herself was the one who murdered dummy Topher. Welp…with that news…Scarlett wins immunity and will be able to take someone to the Spa Hotel after elimination. Scarlett will have to nominate two players up for elimination…(You should see the looks on everyone’s faces…) Topher walks out and simply smiles in adoration at the events that have unveiled, calling it good Television. Dakota, Sam, Leshawna, Scott, Geoff, and Jasmine are sitting together in the tree house discussing the events that took place. Jasmine tells the others that Jo said Lightning had caught Topher speaking with someone on a walkie-talkie the day everyone took the wrong route and figures out that it must have been Scarlett. Leshawna is furious that she didn't see this coming, to which Sam says none of them did except Dakota, and that they all brushed it off. Dakota tells Sam goodbye just in case, and gives him a kiss saying that in case she gets sent home, she wants him to go to the end for the two of them and make sure Scarlett doesn't. Scarlett, now sporting her new look, proudly nominates Dakota, because she hates her entirely, and Leshawna, not in retaliation, but because she is just really tired of her. She also reveals her choice to spend the night with at the Spa Hotel: Geoff, which shocks everyone. Despite Scarlett's want to remove Dakota, Leshawna was sent packing with a warm goodbye from her new friends. Trivia * With Leshawna's elimination, Geoff becomes the the only contestant to debut in Total Drama Island remaining. Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes